Far Future - Day 1 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 1. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Plant = Choice Pre-planted: (First encounter only) Two |FR = Coins, a star, and |NR = Coins |Zombie = |before = Kongfu World - Ultimate Challenge |after = Far Future - Day 2 (Chinese version) |EM = Three ✕}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Future Zombies at level 1. Dialogue Intro (Penny appears) Penny: We've traveled to a future world dominated by machinery! (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: That means my pot can be repaired! Penny: ... Crazy Dave: Hey, what happened to the lawn? It's so glowy! Penny: I'm detecting an array of Power Tiles on the space-lawn. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Being the first level in this world, it is an easy level, and various strategies will do to defeat the level. The player should be careful of the Jetpack Zombies because they can fly past their defenses. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |zombie4 = 1 5 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 3 5 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies :See Far Future - Day 1#Strategies Gallery NewFF1M.png|Level menu NewFF1I1.png|Power Tiles tutorial (part 1) NewFF1I2.png|Power Tiles tutorial (part 2) NewFF1G1.png NewFF1G2.png|Final wave NewFF1R.png|First time reward FarFutureDay1F.png|Normal mode finished by Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 1 《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 1天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Far Future Day 1 (Ep.113)|By Trivia *The dialogue is slightly different from the international version. |-| Hard mode= Far Future |Type = Regular |Flag = One |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest ( x2 and coins) |NR = Coins |Zombie = : |before = Kongfu World - Ultimate Challenge |after = Far Future - Day 2 (Chinese version) |EM = Three ✕}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty Powerful plants or level 2 plants should be brought, as the zombies have more health. However, the level can still be easy. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |zombie4 = 1 5 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 3 5 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, but it is recommended to use powerful attack plants or Level 2 attack plants instead. Gallery NewFF1HG1.png NewFF1HG2.png|Final wave NewFF1HR.png|First time reward FarFutureDay1FHard.png|Hard mode finished by FFDay1HardmodeCompleted.png|Hard mode completed by Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 1 《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 1天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Far Future Day 1 (Ep.113)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 1 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag